


exactly what you run from, you end up chasing

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, hongjoong is still very much madly inlove with seonghwa, lapslock, past hongjoong and seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hongjoong won't ever get over him no matter how hard he tries.





	exactly what you run from, you end up chasing

**Author's Note:**

> title from tyler the creator's album IGOR! once again i suck at writing and i use writing as a way to vent so i don't really keep a track on mistakes or if it makes sense.

everytime hongjoong closes his eyes, the memories start flooding in. the way he laughed, the way he smiled at him, everything felt so close yet so far away. it's been a year but he can't seem to get over him. it’s sort of sad how he forces himself to convince himself and others that he’s over it but everyone can see right through him. the way hongjoong would frown whenever he was mentioned, it was obvious. he misses seonghwa. he misses him so much that it hurts him so much. he misses seonghwa’s lips on his, he misses the way seonghwa would always be there for him as a shoulder to cry on. he misses their three am talks and their afternoon walks. he misses the way seonghwa would sneak his hand into hongjoong’s in the movie theater and that simple action made hongjoong’s heart weak. the way the sun would hit seonghwa’s skin making him shine brighter than the sun itself. he hates how much of an affect seonghwa has in him. he could have had the absolute best day but the thought of him ruins everything. it turns his emotions into spirals. “he’s better off with yeosang anyways, they're perfect for each other” are the words that are constantly on his mind. his mind seems to always run off to him no matter what and he doesn’t know how to stop. 

his friends encourage him to find someone new. hongjoong tries tinder which has… well questionable people. as he swipes along, he finds someone intriguing. song mingi, age 21, loves rapping. he super likes and not even a minute later he gets one in return. hongjoong’s lips curl to a smile. after mingi sends him a message, they talk for what seems like hours. they had hit off and went on a date, which then turned into more dates and blossoming feelings. it had been 2 months since they had began dating and it felt like everything was going right for the first time. mingi and hongjoong were rocking each others hands as they walked to the coffee shop, “hey do you wanna go to my flat after this? my roommate has been wanting to meet the ‘most talented and beautiful boy in the world’”. at that time, hongjoong felt something in his stomach but chose to ignore it. he agreed and held mingi’s hand as the taller led them both inside the strong scented shop. after minutes of soft giggles and light touches they leave the shop and head towards mingi’s flat. when they get there mingi unlocks the door and yells very loudly for his roommate, “ aye! we’re here!”. they walk together towards the kitchen where a sweet scent comes from filling the air. they can see the back of someone’s body and the familiarity hongjoong felt confused him. the person turns around to face them and their smiling face drops as they lock eyes with hongjoong. “well hongjoongie, this is my flatmate seonghwa- oh do you guys know each other?” mingi scans hongjoong’s face. his eyes drifted from the others to mingi’s, “yeah we have mutual friends.” hongjoong looked back at seonghwa only to find him staring him down. the more their eyes locked, the more hongjoong’s head started to feel dizzy. seonghwa looks at mingi with a forced smile, “yeah, mutual friends.”


End file.
